


Under the willow

by Shipalltheships



Series: Haikyuu!! Song-fic Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a song, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, KageHina - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, Tags Are Hard, im done, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipalltheships/pseuds/Shipalltheships
Summary: Hinata and Kagyama song fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> So I have no idea why Hinata is crying, it's all up to you... but yeah! The name of the song is Under The Willow by Jasmine Thompson and here is the link! Enjoy!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9JxAQqtxkg

Kageyama wakes up in the middle of the night, his arm outstretched. Looking for the warmth that helps him sleep at night. A soft tune hits his ears and he sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He pulls back the covers and swings his legs off the bed, going to investigate. The soft tune continues, soft and warm, like a blanket, that wraps around your body on a cold morning, warming and welcoming. He slowly walks to the door and pull it open.

The sound grows louder, but not irritably so. A faint glow comes from the kitchen, and so he walks towards it.  When he walks in and Hinata is sitting in front of the open fridge his head in his hands his shoulders shaking. Kageyama doesn’t say anything. He sits down next to him and simply pulls him into his chest.

They sit like that for awhile. Hinata sobs into Kageyama’s chest for about 20 minutes before he calms down and the sobs racking his body simply become tears, and the tears just become streaks down his face.

Kageyama finally pulls him up and looks at him. Hinata looks into his eyes, reflecting all of his happiest moments. When they first said ‘I love you’, when they graduated from Karasuno, when they started university, when they moved-in together, when Kageyama proposed, and all the little moments in between. Like when they played a good match, or every time they hit their signature spike, or late mornings with coffee, and sunshine.

Suddenly Kageyama pulled him up and they started rocking, on beat ot the music Hinata had turned on to drown out the sound of his sobs. The gentle movement helps both of them clear their heads.

 

_Down by the water under the willow_

_sits a lone ranger minding by the willow_

_He and his wife once lived happily_

_Planted a seed, that grew through the weeds_

 

Hinata leans into him. Moving their feet in a simple waltz so they weren't just rocking any more.  Kageyama rests his head on Hinata’s hair, inhaling deeply, and rewarded this the scent of strawberries, sunshine and soap. The smell of home.

 

_Summers and winters through snowy decembers_

_Sat by the water, close to the embers_

_Miss out the lives that they once had before..._

_I wouldn’t leave you I would hold you_

_When the last day comes_

 

Hinata turns his head into Kageyama’s chest and leans his forehead on the raven haired mans collarbone. Feeling the hard muscle that is there, listening to the solid heart beat.

 

_What if you need me_

_won’t you hold me_

_On the last day comes our last day_

_Mr. and Mrs. dreamed of a willow_

_carving their names into their willow_

_If he had spoken love would return_

_Spoken inside too soft to be heard_

 

Hinata and Kageyama pull away slightly, now dancing with more twirls and spins, but still gentle and soft. Kageyama smiles down at Hinata, his tears now forgotten as he tries to move in time.

 

_Summers and winters, through snowy Decembers_

_Sat by the water, remembering embers_

_Missing out the lives that they once had before_

 

_I wouldn't leave you I would hold you_

_When the last day comes_

_What if you need me Won't you hold me_

_On the last day, our last day_

 

Kageyama slides his hands down one resting between Hinata’s shoulder blades and the other on the small of his back and dips him low. Hinata lifts his leg back as he goes backwards as well. Holding on to Kageyama’s neck.

He looks back into those dark blue eyes. Glimmering with a happiness his face can’t express very well. He giggles, forgetting how they even got here. Tobio smiles back, pulling him back up and touches their foreheads together.  

 

_Somewhere the timing will all come together_

_The mishaps will turn into sunny Decembers_

_The lovers will be able to find their willow_

“I’m so happy I chose you, Tobio.”

“Me too. Love you Sho.”

 

_I wouldn't leave you I would hold you_

_When the last day comes_

_I wouldn't leave you I would hold you_

_When the last day comes_

_What if you need me Won't you hold me_

_On the last day, our last day comes_

 

Kageyama turns the music off, closes the refrigerator door, then pulls the smaller man back to bed. Hinata curls himself into a tight ball against Kageyama’s chest. Tobio curls around him, almost protectively.

“I won’t ever leave you.” He whispers, so quietly it could have been a thought.

 

 

 


End file.
